Aaryan
|image = File:Aaryan.jpg |imagewidth = 100px |caption = |aka = Aar; Ah-ah |joindate = 27.04.2011 |firstmafia = Trainer's Manual Mafia II |alias = |wikiname = Aaryan. |merits = Player, Host, MVP |awards = see Awards section |hosted = *Board Game Mafia *Skulduggery Pleasant Mafia *Skulduggery Pleasant 2: Playing with Fire |cohosted = *Battle of Wits with KlueMaster *Game of Detectives with MiKi *Monk Mafia (with Shadow7) *Social Network Mafia (with Hidden G) *Trainer's Manual Mafia IV with araver }} Player bio Name(s): First Mafia Game: Trainer's Manual Mafia II (Era 6) On MafiaManiac: Yes Favorite Games: *Viking Mafia *Looney Tunes Mafia *Skulduggery Pleasant Mafia *Skulduggery Pleasant 2: Playing with Fire *Game of Detectives Other notes: * Has been playing Mafia since April 2011 * Prefers playing as Baddies * Favourite part of Mafia: Lynching * Known flaws: Bigmouthed, Cocky * Member of ?? Awards *MVP Awards (1 won) *#'MVP' of Harry Potter Mafia 4 *Brandos (1 nomination / 0 won) *#Nominated for Biggest Mafia Blunder 2011, lost to Sakura Chan Hosted Mafias On BrainDen (BD) *Trainer's Manual Mafia IV (with Araver) *Skulduggery Pleasant Mafia *Skulduggery Pleasant 2: Playing with Fire (with Nana7) *Board Game Mafia On MafiaManiac (MM) *Game of Detectives (with MiKi) *Battle of Wits (with KlueMaster) *Social Network Mafia (with Hidden G) *Monk Mafia (with Shadow7) Mafia Record Overall 14-18 * UN Mafia II - replaced * Star Wars Mafia III - game stopped * Smiley Mafia II - game stopped * Kamikaze Thief Secret Wizard Lolcat Mafia (KaTSWiLM) - replaced * Pokemon Mafia - replaced Goodie 6-12 *Era 6.2 BD *#Harry Potter Mafia I - Lost - Killed N2 *#Harry Potter Mafia II - Won - Lynched D1 *#Looney Tunes Mafia - Won - Survived *#Trainer's Manual Mafia V - Lost - Killed N2 *Era 7.1 MM *#Game Show Mafia - Lost - Killed N5 *#Smiley Mafia - Lost - Lynched D1 *#Manga Mafia - Lost - Lynched D4 *#Country Club Mafia - Lost - Lynched D1 *Era 7.2 BD *#Klueless Mafia - Won - Killed N2 *#Villager, Villager, Mafia - Lost - Survived *Era 8.1 MM *#Halloween Mafia IV - Lost - Lynched D2 *#Mafia - World War 3 - Won - Killed N3 *#Dying of the Light Mafia 2 - Lost - Killed N2 *#Harry Potter Mafia 5 - Won - Survived *#Mafia:The Musical! - Lost - Killed N3 *#Glitch Mafia IV - Won - Survived *Era 9.1 MM *#Mafia:The Musical: Part Two: The Producers' Revenge! - Lost - Killed N2 *#Mafia World - Lost - Killed N2 Baddie 5-2 *Era 6.1 MM *#Viking Mafia - Won - Killed N4 *#Glitch Mafia II - Lost - Killed N4 *Era 6.2 BD *#Trainer's Manual Mafia II - Won - survived *Era 7.1 MM *#Bleach Mafia: Season One - Lost - Lynched D2 *#Colors Mafia - Won - Lynched D3 *#Harry Potter Mafia 4 - Won - Survived *Era 8.2 BD *#Young Justice - Won - Lynched D2 Indy 1-2 *Era 7.1 MM *#Ultimate Marvel Mayhem VI - Lost - Lynched D3 *#Furball Mafia - Won - Won N4 *Era 7.2 BD *#Easter Egg Mafia - Lost - Lynched D2 Other Faction 2-2 *Era 7.1 MM *#Sin City - Won - Survived *#Choose Your Own Wincon Mafia - Lost - Survived *#Cut-Throat Mafia - Lost - Killed N7 *#Exam Mania Mafia 2 - Won - Killed N6 __NOEDITSECTION__ __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Players Category:Era 6